The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Erysimum plant botanically known as Erysimum hybrida and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘Inneryrysistar’.
The new Erysimum is the product of a planned breeding program conducted by the inventor in Gensingen, Germany. The objective of the breeding program is to create new Erysimum cultivars with large flowers, a long flowering season and a compact habit.
‘Inneryrysistar’ is a hybrid that originated from a crossing in the Spring of 2007 of the female or seed parent Erysimum ‘Inneryrysigol’ (not patented) and the male or pollen parent a proprietary Erysimum identified as ER 05-25-10 (not patented). The resulting seeds were subsequently planted and grown. The cultivar ‘Inneryrysistar’ was selected by the inventor in the Spring of 2008 as a single plant within the progeny of the stated cross in Gensingen, Germany.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar ‘Inneryrysistar’ first occurred by terminal cuttings in the Summer of 2008 in Gensingen, Germany. Since that time, under careful observation, the unique characteristics of the new cultivar have been uniform, stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations of asexual reproduction.